The Girl With the Green Eyes
by Kazza1258
Summary: There was a knock at the door Pansy put down her book and quickly checked her hair in the mirror before opening the door “Your look was the cover to your status” was what her mother would always tell her. She opened the door to a rather handsome young boy


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of these characters nor do I take profit in any of the stories I write.**

The Girl with the Green Eyes

She had always just been the girl next door nothing more she had been his best friend for many years to many to count even on both hands. They had spent their lives together laughing crying and joking together. They started Hogwarts at the same time and enjoyed it, scowling at people below or younger then them and teasing all the Gryffindor house members.

Pansy had never cried never shed a tear nor had she ever needed or wanted anyone, she was the strongest person Draco knew straight after his mother. Pansy Parkinson needed nobody and cared for nobody she was as cold hearted and cruel as he was and yet all she was the girl with the green eyes. Beautiful green eyes you could get lost in if you could look straight into them without turning to stone, if you have looked into Pansy's eyes you will see such depth and coldness it would turn you to stone, but to Draco all she was, was the girl with the green eyes, but things would take a turn in a different direction, which would change Draco's and Pansy's lives forever.

It was a cold night, snowflakes falling softly leaving a blanket of white on the grass Hogswarts. People were snuggled up together on couches or reading books by the fire everyone was with someone. Except Pansy she was by herself in her room reading "To Kill a Mocking Bird". Pansy was a very smart, rich, strong headed person sort of a perfect lawyer if she was in the muggle world but she wasn't and she didn't want to be.

Draco was also alone but he was not doing something as constructive as Pansy he was reading a Quidditch magazine but getting very bored of it. So he went to go see what Pansy had been doing.

There was a knock at the door Pansy put down her book and quickly checked her hair in the mirror before opening the door "Your look was the cover to your status" was what her mother would always tell her. She opened the door to a rather handsome young boy with blonde hair, ivory skin and stormy grey eyes and if you didn't know who he was by his looks you most definitely knew who he was by the expression on his lips. A smirk, the smirk only Draco Malfoy himself could pull off.

**Draco**

Pansy

"Oh hi Draco, come in if you want. I must say it's not like you to knock"

"**Me Pansy, I always knock before entering like a gentleman"**

"Please Draco you are the farthest thing you get can from a gentleman, you are as gentle as Weasly at transfiguration."

"**You should watch your mouth Parkinson it will get you in trouble one day"**

"Yes and I'm sure you will be right there to bail me out, won't you?"

"**Why yes I am a gentleman if you haven't heard"**

"Whatever, Why have you come here anyway shouldn't you be in your dorm snogging some poor innocent girl"

"**Me, snogging someone that is not you why you must be insane. I only have eyes for one"**

"And who is that Granger"

"**Not funny Parkinson. That is grotesque"**

"I know and I don't care"

"**Anyway I wanted to see if you wanted to come and play chess with me in the library because I'm bored and Crabbe and Goyle are out playing snowball with Blaise and Millicent"**

"Why don't you go play snowball with them"

"**Because my nice clothes might get dirty. But I think I might change my mind all your doing today is insulting me"**

"Oh stop pouting I will play chess with you. Honestly you have to stop pouting, one day the wind will change."

"**Ok, let's go then."**

The two of them made there way down to the library with nothing but silence. It was strange normally Draco would be talking about some stupid Quidditch tactic and Pansy would be nodding in agreement but not really paying any attention but no Quidditch, not even a Potter or Weasly joke. Something was going on.

"Draco are you alright, you seem rather quiet"

"**What, no I'm fine. How are you I feel like I don't see enough of you anymore?"**

"Well I guess it's because you have been away with the fairies"

"**Ha ha Pansy very funny but honestly I do miss you"**

"Awwww Draco how sweet. I have missed you too"

With that they spent the rest of the night getting acquainted again, laughing and joking about Potter and Weasly. Draco did miss Pansy and Pansy did miss Draco. Draco missed her green eyes he would look into them and be lost in them for just a second one wild second. He saw the coldness and it was because he love and respect of the pureblood race her love and respect for Slytherin. She had to be cold to stay strong.

The night ended well and it was a good night.

The next day Pansy woke up early and decided to wake Draco up. She walked to his dorm and barged right in like she owned the place. No-one cared because everyone was still asleep.

"Draco, are you awake"

"**I was but what's wrong"**

"Nothings wrong. I'm bored so I wanted to see if you were awake"

"**Did you get you answer"**

"Funny"

"**Well I want to go back to sleep so are you going to leave anytime soon so I can go back to bed"**

"Nope, I'm not leaving anytime soon but you can go back to sleep."

With that Pansy slipped under the covers with Draco and she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and of course smirked.

"Draco you're not wearing a shirt"

"**You like what you're getting though, I can tell"**

"Wipe that smirk off your face but yes you do have a hot body but if you tell anyone that I said that I will kill you, and you know I will"

"**Awwwww don't worry everyone knows I'm hot but why don't you want anyone to know that you think I'm hot"**

"Because I don't show affection to anything or anyone"

"**Something to do with your reputation I am going to assume"**

"You assume right Draco. Well I'm going back to sleep, Good morning"

"**Good morning Pansy"**

Pansy and Draco woke up to a rather loud ruckus. All Draco's dorm mates were wolf whistling and laughing at Draco and Pansy because she was in his bed. Draco was worried that Pansy would get up upset but he looked over at her and she was smirking, what was he thinking, Pansy never gets upset. She knew exactly what to say to shut the boys up.

"You boys are either stupider then I thought or you haven't gotten any for a long time and are really jealous Draco did and you didn't so clear off before I start thinking you guys all have sick and twisted minds and you want to watch."

All the boys laughed and then started clearing out of the room. Draco was proud of Pansy and the way she handled herself in the situation.

"**You know you're sexy when you're clearing out a room full of boys gaping at you"**

"Thanks and you're sexy when you're trying to flirt with me"

"**Ok then fine but you can't deny that you like it while it lasted"**

"Like what, napping with you or you flirting with me"

"**Both, you just like me"**

"Ahh but dear Draco you wouldn't have let me stay or flirted with me if you didn't like me"

That shut him up. Pansy got dressed and went back to her dorm but before leaving she planted a kiss on Draco's cheek. He blushed for a split second but she saw but only Pansy would be able to see it.

"**Does that mean you don't like me?"**

"I never said that. See you at breakfast"

That left Draco quite pleased with himself and you can bet he was smirking. He knows that she likes him he can feel it. Pansy has been his Green Eyed Girl since they first met.

Well you get what happens next Pansy and Draco start going out and it's mushy cute and beautiful but that's that stuff you don't need to read about in this story.

A/N: I hope you liked my story it's a bit random I know, I came up with it in the middle of night and I decided to write it as a Fanfic. Ok well please READ AND REVIEW

Much love

KAZZA1258

xoxoxoxo


End file.
